


Moon

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Again, Gen, Poor Ryan, Pre FAHC, Stabby Stabby, Transformation, Trickster Geoff, Wolf Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Scarefest Challenge. Day 9 Prompt: Moon. Went with wolfy Ryan again. A continuation of Day 7's Chains





	Moon

He was forced to crawl back to their transport, his legs couldn't take his weight.

Once back at their base he was collared and caged with silver. Left to rot as they laughed at him.

"So this is that lone wolf?"

"Yeah this is the vagabond."

"He looks pretty fucking pathetic now!"

They threw him food and water, both laced with silver. He tried to resist, but after two days he drank the water. After a week he took the food. His body in a paradoxical state of limbo, the food gave him strength that the silver immediately sapped. By the end of week two all he could do was lay in his cage, a pathetic specimen. The collar was tight, burnt the skin of his throat, just restrictive enough he found it difficult to sleep.

He never answered their questions.

The full moon rose and his hell worsened. The call of it bringing his chance whether he liked it or not, bones cracking and stretching, tail and muzzle forming as he threw his head back and howled. As the musculature of his wolfen form materialised, his airway cut off completely, unlike clothes and normal jewelry, the silver collar did not give. He had an audience of hunters as he struggled and whined, desperately clawing at his own throat. Finally, blessedly, the silver snapped and he gasped in a breath, splayed on his side, panting and drooling.

He stood on three shaky limbs, his right still useless even after he removed the bolt. It was likely the silver head was still in there, poisoning his blood and allowing infection to take hold.

A watcher stepped forward and the wolf rammed the bars, snarling, desperate to get at his tormentors, to hunt, kill, _feed._

The transformation always took its toll, always left him hungry and aching, no matter which way the change went. The wolf would hunt in the woods, the man could gorge himself on donuts at a late night drive in.

But not this time. This time he was trapped. This time he had tormentors.

Like in bear baiting, they set upon him like a pack of dogs. Jabbing and slicing, when he turned to face his attacker another would wound him from behind. There was nowhere to turn, nowhere to hide.

By the time the hunters grew bored he'd collapsed, bleeding and exhausted.

The full moon set and the wolf left him, a naked man shivering on the metal floor, any hint of fat or muscle gone from his body, as it desperately tried to find an energy source for his changes. If this kept on, he would not last the next month.

The next day, they gave him no food or water. Though a hunter he'd never seen before came in and smiled at him. He watched with one yellowed eye open, wary of this stranger, he didn't even have the strength to growl.

"So you're the vagabond huh? I heard alot about you. Sure don't look like much now."

He curled his lip, still silent.

"Way I see it buddy, you got two options, both options I can give. You can take this," he opened his palm, a silver bullet dropping and rolling across the cage floor, "enough poison there to kill a wolf in your state. Or," and here he leant forward conspiratorially, eyes wild, and for a moment Ryan felt fear shiver up his spine, "you can come with me. Fight your way out of here. No guarantee you'll see the moon again, but hey, worth a shot right?"

"Who...?" Ryan finally croaked.

"I got alot of names, been alot of people over the years. But you can call me Geoff." He offered his hand through the bars, Ryan eyed it and turned away.

"You're just one of them, here to trick me."

"Where would be the fun in that, kicking a dog while he's down? I'd much rather trick these fuckers."

"The cage is locked."

"Is it now?" Geoff smirked, "well if you say so. I could've sworn some idiot forgot to lock it today. Or perhaps the wolf broke the door off last night? Who knows. Only one way to find out!" He turned his back and began to walk away, waving a goodbye over his shoulder, "see you in your next life buddy."

"Wait." Ryan sat up, hand pressed flat to the cage bolt, he pushed cautiously, the door opening easily.

His cage was open.

The wolf was free.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
